


Yuri on ice One-Shots

by My_magical_babies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I need a life, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, i like gays so i might put actuall gays, i'll add characters and relationships as i go on im just super lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_magical_babies/pseuds/My_magical_babies
Summary: just a bunch of one shots for the characters.Requests are welcome, you can message me via twitter : Bisexual_Robotsor Tumblr: My-magical-babiesI will be posting the chapters on my yoi tumblr: Yuri-onice    you are welcome to make requests there





	1. Yuri Plisetsky (What Happened)

“(y/n)...... come on, time to wake up…… (y/n) please, wake up, i made you breakfast. I swear I actually made it this time, not some risky restaurant”

Yuri looked at you and sighed, you had still not woken up after three weeks of being in the hospital. He had caused this, not directly but it was still his fault for pushing that guy out of his way. You had been hit and tripped over your own foot, causing yourself to fall and hit your head on the road, and have a cyclist barely bump into your head with their bike, causing further damage to your bloody head and cause your brain to hit your skull.

Every day after practice he would come and visit you, but today was Sunday and he had no practice, he got to spend all day with his girlfriend. Getting to admire your peaceful sleeping figure, you were in your natural  state, messy hair, no makeup, Your bags under your eyes which you always joked about.

_ “ (Y/N) you need to start going to sleep earlier, its getting more obvious that you haven’t been sleeping much” _

_ “Yuri, don’t worry darling, my bags are designer” _

_ “WHat!? (Y/N) I mean the bags under your eyes not your back sacks or purses. You look like you are dead, inside and out” _

_ “Yuri, my eye bags are Gucci, don’t diss the Gucci bags, worth a fortune babe”  You had winked at him and giggled, causing him to smile and shake his head. _

 

Once again the blond looked at your sleeping figure and sighed “I’ll be back, I’m going to check and see if the nurse has any news on your current state, hopefully you’ll wake soon…” 

As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to loose faith, he was starting to accept the fact that you weren’t going to wake up anytime soon. He walked out of your room into the hall and to the restroom, he texted Viktor about your condition then went to find a nurse.

“Oh! Mr. Plistesky, we have to tell you something concerning miss (L/N)-’

“Is she going to be okay?”

“She should be, the doctor took her in to see if her brain is doing better than it was when she arrived.”

Yuri nodded and looked at the nurse, “Call me….” he handed her his phone number 

“Yes sir”

“After she gets out of that room I want you to tell me if she’s improving, If she wakes up. Or……” The nurse nodded as he walked out of the hospital to your shared apartment. 

_ “Yuri don’t you think this dress looks nice, maybe I can wear it on our date tonight. Yuri? Are you alright  Mon Amour ? Is it too flashy?” _

_ “ No (Y/N), its perfect, now everyone can see how beautiful my girlfriend, and you’re all mine” Yuri walked over to you and kissed your cheek. You loved it when he showed you affection and showed you off in public, it helped you know that he wasn’t ashamed  and was proud to call you his girlfriend. _

_ “Alright, Now let me change out of this so we can go home and play Mario!” You giggled and ran to the changing rooms.  _

_ “Alright (Y/N)- (Y/N)! (Y/N) DOCTOR! DOCTOR!-” _

_ “What? YU-” _

 

“WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE FAST HER HEART RATE IS DROPPING”

 

Your dream had spiked your heart rate but because your brain was being monitored your heart just stopped alarming doctors, and true to her promise, the nurse called Yuri to the hospital as soon as she had heard the screams

 

“WHERE IS SHE? IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?”

No one answered him, only told him to sit and wait until the doctors were done in there. Yuri waited for 3 hours before he had heard anything about you. He had drifted in and out of daydreams of you and him, and what could’ve happened if her had been more careful, or if that idiot had never gotten in his way to begin with.

 

“For (y/n)” Yuri stood up and followed the nurse to the room that you were in

He thanked the nurse by nodding at her and walking in.

 

“Yuri?” The small punk walked over and hugged you tight as he cried, happy that you were safe.

“Ow, Yuri I’m sore”

“Right, im sorry. I’m just so happy you woke up  моя любовь , I was so worried about yo-” the blond was cut off by you kissing his palm.

“Yuri, I’m okay, but What happened to me?”

Yuri sighed before taking a seat and holding your hand, explaining everything to you, pausing every once in awhile to hug you or make sure you were okay.

“By the way I brought you some food”

 


	2. Viktor Nikiforov (Flower Crowns)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little girl's journey with her childhood hobby of making flower crowns for the people she loves

**_7 Years_ **

(y/n) ran around the front yard happily, chasing the butterflies and looking at the golden flowers. She picked up a handful of flowers and sat on the floor indian style. Her mother was glad she had forced the 7 year old to wear shorts under her dress as she watched her make a small little flower crown. It was crooked and not perfect, but her mother loved it enough to put it in a scrapbook. 

The small girl laughed and hugged her mother as she ran back inside with the rest of the unused flowers, placing them in a vase for her parents to enjoy.

 

**_12 Years_ **

The hyper 12 year old skipped to the park and blushed as she hid the blue and white flower crown behind her back. She was supposed to meet up with her best friend to give him his gift before she went on vacation to Belize over the summer holiday from school. She knew he would be ice skating all break so she wanted to give him his gift when he wasn’t busy. 

(Y/N) waited for an hour at the park, she didn’t know this of course, she had spent her time making flower crowns with children who were at the park. Her friend had not shown up yet and the sun was starting to set. (Y/N) smiled and waved at the children as their mothers took them home and her own mother approached her at the park. As her mother explained that she had been at the park since 4 and it was now 7, the girl felt devastated, for years she had been at the boys’ side and always supported him and never missed an event with the older boy. 

(Y/N) sniffled as her mother led her to the car, she dropped the flower crown she had spent days on perfecting and got into to car. The drive home was silent and neither of them had noticed the silver haired boy running to the Park and stop as he saw the flower crown on the floor, he knew he would have to make it up to her somehow.

 

**_17 Years_ **

(Y/N) Smiled as she walked with her boyfriend to the Ice Rink to watch her best friend perform. Of course both of them were wearing their own flower crowns which matched their personalities, (Y/N)’s was nice pastel colors and her boyfriend’s was monochromatic reds. The short girl had been holding a blew and silver crown in her hands for her friend.

“I know Viktor will do great, he’s like an angel on the Ice, right (Bf/N)?” You smiled at him with a bright look in your eyes as you walked into the arena and found your seats.

“Of course, he said he’d win for you didn’t he? ANd he never goes back on his promises does he?” (Y/N) shook her head as she hugged him tight and waited for the silver haired 19 year old to have his turn on the ice.

“I’m thinking of going back to using real flowers for my crowns, seeing as I make both of you Crowns all the time” the (H/C) girl smiled and yawned before Viktor took his turn on the ice

She smiled as she watched the teen skate his heart out, surprising the crowd with his skills and luring many females with his breathtaking feature, all except for the one he wanted the most, but the calm boy would never say if because seeing her happy was enough to keep him happy. He would never go into a jealous fit when they were all friends and made each other happy, except, only one of them got to go the extra mile for (Y/N) and give her the love she deserves from a partner, the support when she is struggling with school and her flourishing business. 

As Viktor exited the Ice to the Kiss and Cry, (Y/N) stood up from her seat and went to where she would usually meet up with Viktor to give him his prize. The prize that he looked forward to when he knew she would be there, he didn’t care what place he got when he saw the smile that your face wore after you saw him skate his heart out. (Y/N) waited there as she watched the Other skaters walk around in preparation for their turns to compete. It took about 10 minutes for him to show up when she gave him his crown.

“You did so good Viktor, I could feel your story as if I was living through it” The small girl smiled and hugged him as he placed the crown on his head

“Thank you (Y/N), We’ll just have to see if I place first for you like I promised you-”

“I know you’ll win first, you never go back on your word, and besides, I bet the judges couldn’t find a flaw with your performance, seeing as you placed so high” 

Viktor nodded and gave her a last hug before she went back to her seat, waiting for the final results. And just like he had promised, VIktor won First.

 

**_25 Years_ **

The (F/C) haired girl growled as she burst into the Ice Rink and pushed everyone out of her way until she found Yakov. No one dared to question who she was looking for or why she was furious, they knew that if they did there would be hell to pay, they did not want a repeat of last summer.

“Is it true?” Her voice was calm but it held a spicy tone to it.

Yakov only nodded and gave her a look that signalled that they would talk after all the skaters were done training with him. (Y/N) growled and walked off with Yuri Plisetsky following behind her. Neither of them were happy that the 27 year old man had decided to run off to Japan ,without a word to either of them, to coach Japanese Yuri.

(Y/N) and the Russian Punk flew to Japan without telling anyone, Yuri looked as if he had bathed in a 30 gallon bucket of anger so no one on the Plane bothered to bother the pair. 

“That idiot better have a good reason for leaving, and wanting to play coach is NOT a valid reason”

Over the course of 8 years (Y/N) had suffered a few horrible heartbreaks and a few great breakthroughs with your flower crown business. But after only telling Yuri about your problems you had grown close to him and had also taken some of his temper. It was a horrible event because when you got angry you got angry enough to scare the devil into the darkest corner of hell for months. This had taken a big toll on Viktor because he was used to you being nice and bubbly but now you had a bit of spice to your sweetness.

When you two had arrived in Japan you two searched for an hour before finding the Ice Castle. Yuri had tackled Japanese Yuri while you videotaped the whole thing and encouraged him to leave the boy alone. Yuri eventually got off of the chubby boy and walked to the actual rink with Yuuri. You had waited 30 minutes to take a breather and collect your thoughts, and have a little snack, as soon as you walked in your calm speech was long forgotten about.

“VIKTOR NIKIFOROV YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU ARE ON THE ICE AND I CAN’T SKATE FOR SHIT BECAUSE I AM SO CLOSE TO DECAPITATING YOU” With those words Viktor smiled and skated over to the edge where you were standing, you don’t know how you hadn’t noticed but he had placed the flower crown you had first made for him on your head, it was half plastic and half real flowers but he had done a good job of keeping it like it originally had been.

“How did you get this?”

Viktor laughed and winked “It’s a secret”

(Y/N) blushed and looked away, “I hate you so much” she coughed and looked at Yuri “YURI, let’s go to where we will be staying I’m tired and hungry” Yuri looked at her and nodded 

“You need to keep Viktor on a leash, he does stupid things when you aren’t around”

“You see Kitten, as long as Vitya has one of my crowns i’m always with him, It’s whether he looks at he crowns or not, that's how he makes his stupid decisions, I unfortunately have loved that boy since I was 12 years old” The two russians spoke in their native language as Yuuri and Viktor walked ahead of them, speaking in english so that they could communicate.

“(Y/N) You should make Yuuri a flower crown, that way he can feel the love that I always felt when I had one during competitions.” Viktor smiled as he walked away into his room leaving you speechless.


	3. Jean-Jacques Leeroy (Cell Phones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ got you a new phone so that you can be mean to him.

JJ laughed as you struggled with your new smartphone, your old one had fallen into a sewer and you insisted that a phone like your old one was fine because you actually knew how to work it and a new one with it’s ‘better’ quality apps and doodads was worthless because you only needed to text, call and you had your tablet and laptop, which you could barely operate, to use for social medias. However, JJ had insisted that his Queen only deserved the best and  he had promised to help you but here he was laughing at you as you looked at the thin and large phone. Finally you had gotten tired of being laughed at so you put your ‘phone’ down and walked outside to your backyard hammock.

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong?’ JJ stopped laughing as he walked outside to see what was wrong. He hated when he made you angry because you didn’t shout, you simply walked away and sat, no words said you always let him lose his mind because he didn’t know whether you let him win or he had lost, and most of the times it was undecided. 

“Nothing JJ, I’m just tired and upset.”

JJ looked at you and sat next to you on the hammock, “Was it because I was laughing? I’m sorry, you just looked so cute while you fumbled with it and how angry you got at the gadget” JJ smiled and gave you a small sideways hug.

“I just wish i had my old phone, I knew how to work it and It wasn’t overhyped because it had the things you should have, none of that stupid ‘Camera zooms in so you can see an air molecule’ it’s just stupid because we don’t need that, no one it going to use it and it’s just the company’s way of making more money and robbing us of everything, money, friends, life.” (Y/N) sighed and leaned on JJ.

“I know darling, I’m sorry, I’ll help you out with it so that you don’t have to struggle with it anymore. You’re lucky you have King JJ by your side” JJ smirked and stood up doing his signature look.

(Y/N) laughed and got off of he hammock, walking inside and grabbing the smartphone, pushing a small button on the side that turned it on, “OH THANK GOD” she smiled and saw it had a similar setup as her old phone. You quickly set up your phone and started to download the apps you needed and sent a message to JJ’s phone.

< Hey ;)>

< I see you setup your phone without my help >

< Well one of us has to be in charge of the house>

< Yeah the man of the house >

< That’s what im doing babes ;) >

(Y/N) put her phone away and smiled, she walked to the kitchen to make them dinner when JJ walked in soaking wet, “I forgot about the Sprinklers….. We should really move them farther away from the house” 

“Alright princess, don’t want to damage your ego anymore.”

JJ pouted and looked at your new smartphone that was playing his song “Maybe there is some good coming out of that new cell phone…. But no more using it to be mean to me”

“Anything for the king”


	4. Michele Crispino (Oh.... That's awkward

(Y/N) and Sara walked down the street with Michele following you two, he kept trying to get his twin’s attention, but she kept sending him a deadly glance as you told your story. They had both heard it a million times but they always asked you to tell it because you were a great story teller. Michele dropped the bags he had been holding for you two and stopped walking, the sound of glass breaking and plastic hitting the cement sidewalks caused both of you to look back at him.

“Mickey? I told you that if you needed help I could carry a few bags, you didn’t have to do it-” You stopped talking when the boy looked at you with a bored look and turned to Sara.

“Sara it’s 8:30 we should head home, say goodbye to (Y/N)” He had smiled and had a small blush on his face but you figured it was for his sister and he only wanted to leave so he could thing perverted things about her as he got himself off while Sara and you would skype.

“Alright Sara I’ll see you at practice tomorrow, we’ll chat later yeah?”

The brunette nodded and walked home with her brother, (Y/N) walked home with the 2 bags of items from what they had bought during their free time, most of it was simple and cute house decoration, the rest was cute undergarments which you and Sara had agreed on not telling Michele about your journey into the store while he went to find a music shop. (Y/N) giggled and looked back at them, Sara was complaining while he seemed happy that it was just them two.

 

A few days later, You and Sara had decided to meet up and have a girl’s day until Michele showed up. You awkwardly coughed and looked between them. Sara looked at Michele with and annoyed look and sighed.

“Mickey I just want to hang out with (Y/N) alone for once, finally get to talk about girly things.” Sara continued to explain her discomfort with the boy being there.

“Sara relax I just want to have a quick word with (Y/N)”

“Fine 5 minutes max, I’ll wait here for you girly” Sara got out her phone as the two of you walked off.

You awkwardly walked with him away from Sara to the Park. You hoped that this would only take a minute or two so that you could still make it to hang out with Sara before you had to go to work. You saw that Michele wasn’t looking and turned on phone tracking as well as sending Sara a quick text of where you two were. 

“Mickey? Where are you taking me?”

“Right here, I just wanted to talk to you without Sara being around” The violet eyed boy looked at you with a small blush on his cheeks.

“Mickey are you alright? You aren’t running a fever are you? You look a bit red right now. I’ll call Sara she can come pick us up and she can take you home that way you don’t get any more sick” You freaked out and pulled out your phone ready to call his twin but he only smiled and shook his head.

“I’m fine (Y/N), I- I just wanted to tell you that I really really like you and I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me?”

You blushed then started to giggle and looked at him like he was joking, “Are you- Do you really mean that?”

“Of course why wouldn’t I be serious, you’re sweet and beautiful and you already get along well with Sara”

“Oh…… that;s awkward, I thought you were like sexually attracted to your sister, Like you were into incest. Sorry but uh , I would love to go on a date with you” You awkwardly coughed and before he could say anything you spoke up “LEt’s get back to Sara, we don’t want her to get mad at us”

You grabbed his hand and walked back to the ice cream shop where you and Sara had been eating at. Of course right before you had walked in, Michele stopped you.

“You thought I was attracted to Sara? That’s absurd I don't know how you got to that conclusion, Princess”

You blushed and smiled. “Ask Emil” With that you walked inside and met up with the girl you had been dying to spend time with without her protective brother.

“So? What happened?”

You told her all about why her brother dragged you out, and she even got a laugh at you thinking he loved her.


	5. Christophe Giacometti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think he'd actually be like, I tried hard and I just flat out listened to How to Be a Heartbreaker and Homewrecker by Marina and the Diamonds

You had been flipping through channels, trying to find which channel didn’t have your boyfriends face plastered on it screaming that he was the sexiest bachelor alive. You knew he was attractive but he played the role too well and liked to say that you two had a very open relationship, even though he had never talked that out with you. It was also a well known fact to your friends and people who lived around you that you hated sharing, especially when it came to Chris, he was yours and only yours. You sighed and shut off the TV not being successful in finding a safe channel, you growled and threw the remote at the wall as soon as your phone had buzzed with an article about Christophe walking into a club with a few girls at his side.

You called Viktor and tapped your (F/V) nails against the granite counter tops of your home, It didn’t feel right to call it ‘our’ home because he was hardly home, being at a competition was one thing, avoiding you was another. 

“(Y/N)! What’s up?” Viktor answered Cheerfully 

“I need a vacation from here”

“Come to Japan, Yuri would love to see you again! You two get along well…… Will Chris be joining you?” 

“No he is currently busy, How long would I stay?” 

You heard Viktor talking with Yuuri about the event and patiently waited while they discussed it. You played with your nails and walked around the house until you reached the laundry room and got out a medium sized rolling suitcase.

“One week? Yuri says Phichit will be coming over for a week and it would be nice for everyone to hand out, no competition distractions. You would need to leave tomorrow though… Sound good?” 

“Sounds wonderful, I’ll start packing now. And I’ll get my ticket. See you when I get there NIkiforov”

You smiled wide and packed your things, purchasing your ticket and leaving a note for Christophe, not like he would read it anyways. You got everything ready, fed the animals and made sure they would be able to go from inside and outside as they pleased. Smiling, you sat on the couch and texted your friend who lived down the street that she was in charge of the animals and told her where the spare key was. 

<Should I cut my hair? It’s reaching that awkward length again>

<YES! Do layers this time, are you doing it at home again?>

<Duh, why waste money when I can do it easily, especially since I’m not doing that much>

<Kay, text me when you finish>

You turned off your phone and started to make some pasta  while you got your restroom ready for your little hair cut, you put your (H/L) length hair in a pony tail and got your scissors out, cutting about an inch and a half off and throwing the cut hair in the trash. You put your hair down and cleaned up any mistakes and then took a picture on snapchat with your favorite filter, then sent it to all your friends. You then left the restroom to continue cooking the pasta, you always made extra for Chris, whether he threw it away or ate it, you would never know.

In the morning you, dressed comfy and placed the note for Chris on the fridge then grabbed your suitcase, getting in your cab and telling Viktor you were on your way to Japan

When you got there you saw that Phichit, Viktor and Yuri were all waiting for you. You  ran towards them with your suitcase and hugged Phichit then hugged Viktor and Yuri together.

“Thank you for having me, I was getting sick of being at home, the news definitely isn’t helping either. Anyways let’s go!” You jumped and smiled as they started to walk out of the airport, laughing all of you walked back to Yuri’s home, talking about what everyone had been up to.

“So (Y/N), you and Chris have an ‘open’ relationship? I thought you hated sharing especially in relationships” Phichit asked finally.

“I found out about us being ‘open’ when it came out on the news, I am not opposed to being in a polyamorous relationship but him going and having sex with random people and me finding out the next day is not something I like, and I can never seem to tell him because the moron is never home.” You fumed and hugged Phichit.

The three men looked at you with pity until Yuri spoke up “Let’s go out to eat, I think we could all use a nice meal and then after we can go walk on the beach or relax in one of the family baths” 

Everyone seemed to like Yuri’s idea and got ready to go out to eat, VIktor and Yuri walked ahead of you and Phichit. You two had always been good friends because you traveled the world, switching coaches often because your parents had to move, then in college you just wanted to find a coach who was okay with you outgoing personality, which Celestino happened to be okay with.

Halfway through your vacation with Christophe, he was livid that you had left and only left a small note that only said ‘On a Vacation, don’t worry It’s Me, Yuri and Viktor’ what you had left out was Phichit, which he had discovered through the news. He felt betrayed that 1. You didn’t invite him and 2. You were acting Lovey dovey with Phichit after not saying goodbye to him.

“Might as well call her”

He dialled your phone number and waited for you to pick up, when you did he started talking quickly, “(Y/N) you need to come home immediately, I miss you”

“Oh Hi Chris, how are you?”

“Viktor why do you have my girlfriends phone? Where is she?” Christophe was beyond mad now, you didn’t even have your phone on you

“Her and Phichit are playing Just Dance right now- Hold on- (Y/N) MORE BUTT, YOU CAN’T BE A SEDUCTRESS LIKE THAT- Sorry Chris, anyways what’s the emergency, (Y/N) is having fun”

“I just need her home now Viktor, thank you” With that he hung up and ordered some food

 

“What do you mean I have to go? Me and Phichit were going to go Skating tomorrow” You pouted as Viktor packed your bag and drove you to the airport with Yuri and Phichit.

“What’s the emergency VIktor?”

“Christophe” With that everyone except Viktor gasped, thinking that he had been in an accident, “He wanted you home immediately and as a friend and elder I must obey” 

You sighed and nodded, boarding your plane and quietly sitting in your seat. Of course Chris wasn’t there to pick you up so you had to walk home, you would’ve called a taxi but the traffic outside was horrid and you didn’t want to sit through that.

About an hour later you made it home and sighed, you unlocked the door and walked inside, taking off your coat and shoes, walking into the kitchen.

“Oh you’re home.  No Phichit? I figured you and him would be together after you spent your whole vacation with him”

“What? Christophe you’re making no sense, Phichit is a friend, I think he might be gay. I dont like him that way either”

Chris scoffed and walked into the kitchen, he was only wearing a speedo and his hair was wet, indicating that he had just gone swimming.

“Chris, what is wrong with you?”

“ME? You are asking what is wrong with me when you are the one who ran off with only a note, no goodbye. Also doesn’t help that the note was super vague and did not tell me where you were-”  
“Since when did you start caring about me? You never even bothered asking me how I felt about having an open relationship. I don’t want one by the way, and technically that’s cheating since I was never told about it. I stayed home all the time because you were never home, I bet you didn’t even notice that I got 3 cats in your absence. I WANT KIDS CHRIS! I CAN’T KEEP FEELING UNLOVED BY YOU! YOU’RE ALWAYS OUT WITH WOMEN PARTYING IT’S LIKE I’M NOT EVEN A PERSON! Did you just never consider how I felt with all of this, do you not even love me Christophe?” By this point you had started Crying, you had never told Chris that you wanted children, mostly because they never got the chance to talk. “This is stupid, I’m going to bed… I’ll see you tomorrow Chr-”

You were cut off by Christophe hugging you “(Y/N) I love you with all my heart, I’m so sorry I never asked you anything, I’ll consult you more now, Sorry for being such a bad partner. How about we take a small vacation, we’ll stay wherever you want. We can start over again, please my love” Chris looked at you and practically begged you with his eyes.

You nodded and kissed his nose “okay”


	6. Emil Nekola (Cruel Jokes)

You smiled as you and Emil had decided to throw a prank war with the other skaters online. The two of it had initiated it by sending invitations to everyone Via instagram and then Emil had decided to post a picture of an old injury that you had had in middle school, you weren’t aware of it until Chris and Phichit send you get well letters. Of course that had resulted in making Emil stay in a hotel and tell the boys that it was an old injury. How he had gotten ahold of that picture, you were not completely sure. 

Of course, you being the forgetful shit that you were, you forgot about the prank war, mainly because you said you were only in on certain days, when you were not working. So you had decided to meet up with a guy friend of yours and Chris. Little did you know, Chris had only invited you for the sake of the current war. He wasn’t sure if this was going too far but he didn’t care because of all the other cruel things Emil had you do to prank Chris. 

“(Y/N)! Over here~” Chris waved you over, he knew that before you had dated Emil, you had a crush on this friend and he did not know about You and Emil so Chris figured it would be nice. 

Chris had suggested that you all get on the swings for some nice pictures, your first pose was looking rather sad but Chris only smiled and told your friend to pop up behind you and hug you

The two of you laughed as Chris took a picture, you two looked like you were a couple which is what Chris wanted, He posted the picture on instagram and smiled

@Christophe-GC :  _ The happy couple _


	7. Sara Crispino (Over Protective Pt.1)

 

**(Y/N)**

_ Dearest Sara, _

_ It pains me to write about this but your brother, he keeps sending me little glares and tells me of how we shouldn’t be together, he isn’t wrong but I love you too much to let you go. Perhaps, both of us speaking with him would ease his nerves about our relationship. Please consider this, I would like to actually get onto good terms with him before we elope. _

_ With all my heart, _

_ (Y/N)  _

 

**Sara**

 

_ Fairest (Y/N), _

 

_ Michele is just overprotective, I told you about this when we first met, But yes I will speak to him about him. Do not worry your lovely round tush ;). We need to speak more about our situation later, such as, whose last name will we use, I would like to use yours because Mickey will allow for children that have my surname since he is a male. When are you coming into town, that way I can arrange for me to be home alone? Or would you like to meet my parents before we are to run off out of city limits and make it official in your cute little hometown?  _

_ With love, _

_ Sara Crispino * soon to be (L/N)* _

 

You blushed as you read Sara’s letter to you, it was very sweet of her to talk to Michele, you wanted to get along with everyone in her family since you two were to get married in your hometown since it was one of the few towns that allowed same sex marriage and provided an actual license so they couldn’t say it was a fake marriage. 

You were to be escorted to her house tomorrow as a surprise so you could actually meet her parents without having Sara interfere and influence you in anyway to not meet them. She had met your parents plenty of times and they actually loved her, your 2 sisters were a little harder to convince but they soon learned to love and accept the two of you. At least she knew you had a supportive family that would gladly keep the secret from society and had a family friend that would agree to be your fake husband if the occasion came up for it. 

Finally the day you were to meet the love of your life’s parents had come, You walked up to the door and knocked on it gently before dusting off your light blue gown. Michele opened the door and gave you a harsh glare which made you bow your head in shame.

“Michele? Who is at the door? OH IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND? YOU NEVER MENTIONED HER! I’LL GO TELL YOUR FATHER!” A nice looking woman dressed in a light red gown exclaimed as her husband and Sara peeked down the stairs.

“NO! That is not my girlfriend-”

“She’s mine”Sara smiled as she rushed down the stairs to give you a hug. “Mother, Father this is (Y/N) we want to get married” she softly kissed your cheek as she pulled you inside.

Michele immediately started talking about how he was the only one who was fit to satisfy and protect his sister, glaring at you as the twins parents ushered you to the dining room to have a nice meal and to talk.

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh uh Michele actually introduced us when Emil was talking with her, I don’t think he meant to set us up though” You giggled as you looked at Michele’s pouting figure.

Sara’s parents showered the two of you in more questions, specifically over your wedding and how it was going to happen.

“Father, don’t you think that (Y/N) isn’t fit to marry your only daughter? And what will we do when they start asking about Sara’s husband?” Michele started to question, giving you a little smirk as if saying that he had won.

“ My neighbors are married and they said that if we ever needed a fake husband for any occasion one of them would be willing to fill in the role so that we can go along happily, and my town actually grants marriage licenses for couples like Sara and I. My parents are fully supportive and have more of the details if you want to know them.” You spoke proudly as Sara squealed and hugged you.

“Please mother, she came all this way just to meet the two of you and tell you of our plan!” Sara exclaimed, as you hid your face in her shoulder.

After an hour of chatting the details over and giving them the address to your home so that they could keep in touch with you and your family, they finally agreed to letting the two of you marry in three months. The result made Michele upset but after seeing how happy you made his lady-er your lady, he gave in and welcomed you into the family.


	8. Georgi Popovich (Revenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry ?

You smiled as you leaned against your boyfriend Georgi, he was watching  _ Stranger Things _ on Netflix as you held his hand and played with your intertwined fingers. Lately he hadn’t been paying attention to you and had been spending more time on his phone ,and when he did spend time with you it was to take an insanely cute picture with you and then post it right after. You just felt like he was growing tired of your relationship.

“Georgi?” You sat up and looked at him, Georgi paused the show and looked at you.

“Yes (Y/N)?” 

“What made you ask me out? Like what do you like about me?” 

Georgi froze in his spot and gave you a forced and panicked smile. He sat in silence for a few minutes before he even opened his mouth, nothing came out. Again, he gathered his thoughts and opened his mouth only to say nothing. This process repeated a few more times over a span of 30 minutes before he finally came up with an answer, but you really just wished that he had walked away and just stayed silent.

“You have a nice…. Ass and uh you make good cookies” Georgi knew he had screwed up when he saw your curious face go to one of no emotion, your face got a light red tint to it as you shifted to where you were no longer on the Russian boy. 

“I-is that it?’ You started to tear up as he just stayed silent.

“Why does it matter? I’m with you not with any other girl. I bet you would come up with similar answers”

“I said yes because you seemed so sweet, you are talented, you actually listened to me, you don’t care that I can’t skate as good as your friends, you defend me when Yuri says mean things to me whether he is joking or not. I actually fell in love with you Georgi.” You looked at him to show that you were telling the truth.

After you had finished, Georgi’s alarm rang showing that it was time for the two of you to head to the rink. Once at the rink, you sat to the side watching them practice, for some reason Georgi’s ex-girlfriend Anya was there.

“(Y/N) come here my love” You furrowed your brown in confusion as Georgi called you over because he never called you his love.

As soon as you got to him, he pulled you into a deep kiss, you closed your eyes but he kept his eyes open, looking directly at Anya. You blushed and pulled away from him then gave him a hug, not noticing that his attention was towards the woman that had broken his heart.

“Georgi, I love you” You smiled as you finally admitted to him.

You waited for him to say it back but looked up to him staring at Anya, undressing her with his eyes. You scoffed and walked away from him, grabbing your bag and heading back to your shared home. You took all of your saved money for a gift you were going to buy him for his birthday to go along with his first gift. You decided to put the gift on the table and pack all of your items, finally realizing that Georgi was only using you as a rebound, most likely just to get back at his ex. It pissed you off, you spent all of your time and money on him, you even moved away from your family just to be with him.

When Georgi came home, he saw the gift and note on the counter, you still weren’t gone because you started to make dinner out of habit. He was upset to see that you were leaving him, especially since you had done it over a note.

“(Y/N)?” Georgi spoke as he heard a pot fall to the floor in the kitchen, he walked over and looked at you “You’re leaving me?”

“Georgi!?” You stared at the male and nodded “You still love your ex. I’m just a rebound that you didn’t think that you were doing the same thing that Anya did to you. You’re just like her!” You finally raised your voice and looked at him, turning off the cooking pasta.

“I am NOTHING like her” He spat back, looking at you with a dark look.

“You went into a relationship while still in love with her, leading me on and making me fall for you, while you lusted over her and used me to make that cake faced girl jealous”

“Anya has done nothing to you yet you say nothing but bad things to her. How dare you? She is beautiful and talented unlike someone I know” 

As soon as he said those words you screamed in anger and knocked down the pot of cooking pasta to the floor, burning your bare feet, screaming louder and starting to cry. He looked at you shocked, finally having time to process what he had said.

“(y/n), I’m so sorry” he looked at you and went to lift you onto the counter so you would no longer be standing in hot water.

“Leave me alone Georgi.” You walked away and grabbed his gift from the table and threw it at him. “Enjoy your gift, I spent all my money that I earned for 3 months on it. I hope you enjoy it so much that you shove it up your asshole- wait no you can’t do shit by yourself, maybe you can get Anya and she can shove it so far up there you won’t be able to get out of bed for a week” 

After your outburst you walked out of the apartment with all of your things, Georgi sighed and started to clean up the mess in the room before opening the gift, It was a pair of custom made ice skates, on the bottom it had the words ‘Shoe Weapons’ which is what you had called them and he had started calling them since he loved the originality.

 

It had been a year since Georgi saw you and even spoken to you, since you had changed your number after the fight. Georgi got back with Anya and had heard that the Russian skating team was meeting for dinner because Viktor wanted to introduce them to his new girlfriend.

At dinner, everyone was there except Viktor and his new lady, Georgi almost choked as he saw you with a bigger smile than when you ever wore when you were with him. Georgi thought this was an act of revenge because of what he did, but a year is a long time to wait before performing your act of revenge. The couple walked over to the table, laughing at something that Viktor had said when they walked in. You hadn’t yet noticed Georgi but when you did, your smile didn’t fade, you only waved and looked back at Viktor with the same in love look you wore when you had been with Georgi, maybe even stronger now because Viktor actually loved and adored you.

“This is my girlfriend (Y/N), she does a little skating, she is getting better now because I’ve been helping her”

“Viktor you idiot we know who she is, she dated Georgi a year ago”

“Really? How come I never saw you around beautiful?”

“You goof, I always had work and when I did go to the rink you were never there, but it’s fine, I got over him after a couple of months.”

“Am I still your favorite?”

“Of course Viktor, why do you think I said yes to moving in?” You smiled as Viktor gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

It turns out Georgi was wrong, you dating Viktor wasn’t an act of revenge, and when Viktor had moved to Japan and broken up with you for unknown reasons, he was there to cheer you up because both of you were in the same boat, You found out that Viktor had fallen in love with Yuuri Katsuki and Anya had once again left Georgi. The two of you ended up meeting up and Georgi ended up realizing that he did actually have feelings for you and that your feelings for him were still there. It would have been perfect, you two would have had a family.

  
**If only you didn’t die in a plane crash to Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding.**


End file.
